Amnesia
by Kish-Kagami09
Summary: Lucy's gone, dead...or IS SHE! First fanfic please read! Thank you ! p.s. I suck at summaries... .. rated for swearing in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Kish here! This is my first story and I will accept harsh reviews but please don't be too harsh on the reviewing….ARIGATOU~

Chapter 1- Nightmare

Natsu's P.O.V.

_A bright light shone on the town of Magnolia_, _possibly even the whole_ _state of_ _Fiore..._

"_LUCY!" _

"_Natsu stop! Lucy wants to protect all of us!"_

"_Shut up ice princess! LUCY!"_

"_Natsu stop screaming it will only make Lucy sad if you die!"_

_The bright light will almost reach the train station! Evacuate immediately! _

"_NO! LUCY!"_

_Soon the light destroyed the whole _ _Fiore….._

"_LUCY!"_

"LUCY!" I yelled

"Huh? That nightmare again Natsu?" Happy asked

"Yeah, I miss Fiore, I don't like living in the Blue Pegasus boat…" I said

"Aye, but isn't it nice that Master Bob let the whole Fairy Tail Guild live in Cristina?" Happy said

"If those four goof balls stop flirting with Girl members…." I mumbled getting out of the upper section of the bump bed where Gray sleeps at the bottom section…

"Morning Flame-breath!" Gray greeted or really annoyed me but…

"Not now Icicle! I'm in no mood!" I said

"That nightmare again huh? I understand, well want to eat breakfast with me? " Gray offered

"Sure, can we invite Erza? I need to talk about it with you three…" I said then left the room with Happy flying behind me…

"Hey Natsu, Do you miss Lucy?" Happy asked an obvious question…..

But I didn't reply…

"I see…" Happy then flew lower…

Breakfast….

"So Natsu, I've been informed by Gray that you've been dreaming again…." Erza said

"Hai… I just keep waking up screaming her name…" I said, putting my hands on my face and looking down…

"It seems that moving back to Magnolia is a bad option right now…" Erza closed her eyes

"Magnolia is rebuilt now, I mean after three long years of hard work the people of Fiore finished some of the towns" Gray said

I just kept eating food to keep me from remembering...

"Itch okhay iph shwe gwoe bwack tcho Mwagnwoelia" I said not caring if food went out of my mouth

"Just one detail left, Master said that the guild isn't quite finish yet, though it's only the finishing details so we'll just have to help them…. The ship arrives in Two hours, you boys better freshen up…" Erza then went towards the captain's cabin to inform him…

Happy's P.O.V.

*_You have never smiled after that incident huh Natsu?* _I thought feeling sorry for the dragon slayer..

" Attention Men! We've been ordered by Lovely Erza to land on Magnolia! MEN! We will arrive after two hours! MEN!~" Ichiya announced

Natsu jolted up his seat and sped walked towards room 102…

"Matte Natsu!" I yelled but when I flew Gray grabbed me by the tail..

"Let him be, he's gonna get over it…" Gray said

I heard the seriousness of his voice so I stopped and let Natsu be alone…

"Um, Gray?" I said looking down at the floor

"Hmm?" Gray answered

"Do you think there's still some fish left in the fridge?" I asked still pitying Natsu a little

"Yeah, c'mon let's get something to eat because we just sat on the table while Natsu ate all the food…" Gray and I were still looking down while heading towards the fridge…

Natsu's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the bed, looking outside, seeing Ichiya launch like a rocket and fall on the deck, and enjoying the fresh air…

"I miss her so much, but even though I try to kill myself Gray and Erza always stop me!"

*_Flashback*_

_A rope hung on the ceiling and a chair…_

"_Alright now the chair!"_

_**Rip….**_

"_No you don't!"_

_Throwing a deadly boomerang… _

"_Ice make shield!" _

"_No no no…."_

_Jumping in the water…_

"_You know that wouldn't work right?"_

_Drowning in the bathtub…_

"_I can turn that to ice…"_

_Killing myself…_

" _nope…"_

_*Flashback end*_

"They keep getting lazier and lazier all the time but I still follow them! Why do I do that?!" I screamed

"Uh, Natsu you know that I could kill you if you kill yourself " Mira said

"Wha?" I was confused I mean she would kill me if I kill myself?

"You know, Love does that to people, once you were so happy but when she died you act like you're a crazy person!" Mira said

"And then you feel like you're going to explode then you resurrect and explode again then you-" Mira kept on babbling and I just exited the room and went to the top of Cristina…

"Why can't I just disappear…" I whispered ever so quietly….

Meanwhile in magnolia….

"Lucy dear could you please pick up the milk from the market?" An old woman said

"Sure Mom!" Lucy said then went off towards the market…

" She's such a good child, even though we just adopted her she's still nice~!" An old man said

"She's a big help in Magnolia!" The old woman said

"Such a wonderful child!" The old man said

Back at Cristina….

"Lucy…" I Mumbled

"The ship will land in one minute! MEN!" Ichiya announced….

What do you think? Should I continue? Sorry if it's short! Please review!~

Kish-Kagami09 logging out…


	2. Chapter 2

Awwwww! Thanks for the review guys! I really appreciate it! I thought I would get many negative reviews but anyways here's the story! ENJOY! (p.s. I forgot to tell you that Wendy casts troia every time Natsu feels like he's going to throw up…)

Chapter two- Kira Yamaguchi

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Cristina has landed!" Erza's voice was heard

"Natsu….?" A certain feline said

"I know Happy, _sigh _ the ship has landed…" I'm still sad about her death…

*_But I never stopped believing she's alive…*_

"Erza and gray always tell me that she's dead…" I mumbled

"Did you say something Natsu?" Happy asked but I shook my head

"Oi Salamander! Get down! Someone wants to talk with you!" Gajeel yelled from outside

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled back

"C'mon Happy, Let's buy some flowers for her…" I said

"Aye!" Happy replied.

Happy flew down, carrying me in the process until we reached bottom…

"Natsu! C'mon! Look at the new guild!" Gray said

"Fine…" I walked with Gray and Happy towards the newly built guild..

"There I looked at the guild now could you leave me alone? I still got something to do…" I left without Happy…

At the flower shop…

_*Maybe a flower arrangement of daisies, roses and daffodils? Nah just pink and yellow roses would do…. I think...*_ "Hmm, It's decided then! Miss how much is the pink and yellow rose arrangement?" I asked then paid about 700 jewels… I was walking in the neighborhood until I saw her house… "Huh? Shouldn't that building be….what's the word?...Ah! different! It should be designed different…." I looked around for a carpenter and asked… "Hey Mister! Do you know why this apartment is still the same like it was three years ago?" I asked the old man… "Oh that apartment was not destroyed by that powerful blast three years ago…" The old man replied "Oh, well thanks Mister!" I said then went inside the apartment… I entered through the window like always and l looked around the room… "Untouched…." I looked around the room once again, her clothes, accessories, bed, all here except her scent has faded… Lucy's P.O.V. "Ah! Going to the market is a lot of work because of the people trying to beat each other to that product…" _*Flashback*_ "_This fish is mine!" a woman said_ "_NO mine!" a man said_ _I simple went into the crowd but got pulled in_ "_Mine!"_ "_It's mine!"_ "_Damn it it's MINE!"_ "_Shut up! It's fucking mine!"_ "_ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL GO BERSERK!" I yelled_ _They shut their yaps and let me pass while looking at me like they saw a ghost…_ _*Flashback end*_ I sighed and looked at the bruises and tears that I got… "Good thing mom already bought the milk…" I said then took a deep breath.. "Fresh air is mainly what I like when going to the market…" I took another deep breath "Huh? Dad's there working on the bookstore…" I ran towards my dad.. "Hey dad! Something wrong?" I looked at the old man who had a worried look on his old face "Lucy dear, If anyone asks your name tell them your Kira Yamaguchi.." The old man sighed "But why?" I was super confused… "Just do it _Kira_…." My dad then went back to work… "Kira huh? Fine, I just need to tell mom about it…" I then ran as fast as I can towards our house.. When I arrived it was about 5:30 pm though it wasn't that dark… "Mom! Dad told me that I should tell people that my name's Kira Yamaguchi, any reason why?" I asked my mother… "Well, your dad and I used to had a kid, her name was Kira but we never saw her again after that nasty light showed up…" The old woman said "Oh, so any news about the guild?" I asked "Well they said they're gonna need a painter, I think you want to help…" The old woman then smiled… "Hell yeah! When will I paint it?" I excitedly asked "Tomorrow dear, the guild members will help you too!~" The old woman smiled.. "Alright! I gotta tell dad about this!" I excitedly exited the door "Wait Kira! Give this books to your dad!" I then rewind my steps and get the books then ran again… "Bye mom!" I waved goodbye and ran back to dad… While I was running I bumped to someone familiar but I don't know his name… "Sorry! I gotta go!" I said then ran towards the bookstore… "Dad! I'm gonna paint fairy tail tomorrow!" I excitedly squealed "Really? That's great honey! But remember what I told you!" the old man grinned "Got It! From now on I'm Kira Yamaguchi! Look out world!" I yelled then ran back towards our house but before I completely disappear from dad's sight I smile and wave goodbye at him.. Natsu's P.O.V. "That girl looked familiar, it can't be…..no…Is she…..Lucy?" I said but shook my head… "Nah, I might just be hallucinating…" I said as I walked towards Fairy Tail Guild…

Alright thank you for everyone's help! I really appreciate it! Well Need to go bye!~

Sorry for the shortness! •_•

Kish-Kagami09 logging out!~


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! It's me again! I plan on updating every once In a while but I think there are some occasions that will come up and I won't be able to update…so yeah…

**Bold-Narrator -(Me)**

Anyways thanks for the reviews and Here's chapter three…./insert weird sounds here…

Chapter Three- She's Alive?!

**Its cold tonight…so cold that a certain blonde haired girl woke up and is now thinking about her latest meeting with a familiar person…**

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Hmmm, he's familiar but why don't I know his name? Probably just a person that I see every time I go out.." I shrugged

I didn't really know who this guy was, or if he's even related to me…I seem to be in a state of confusion…

"Or Maybe he's an old friend?" I was in a daze, looking at the bamboo floor…

"Maybe the forest will help me think, like usual…" So I walked outside the house and went towards the forest…

Soon I arrived at special place I always go to when I'm sad or really confused…

"Oh…I'm super confused! You see, I saw a familiar guy but I don't really know him, it's like that De ja vu business!" I looked at the river in front of me and then at the Large waterfall at the right side…

"I can see the moon's reflection in the river and If I look closely I could see a shiny thing in it, but I don't wanna touch it because it might trigger something…" I said to no one in particular..

" I think that I need it, Like it was a part of my Life once…Like I'm missing that thing…But…what?" There was a long pause before a rustling from a bush nearby was heard…

"Huh?" I said

Another rustling sound was heard…

"Hello?" I walked towards the bush…

But nothing…

"Must just be the wind" I went back to the riverside feeling a bit watched…

**Meanwhile…**

Gray's P.O.V.

_*LUCY! SHE"S ALIVE?!* _

I looked at the girl again to confirm it…

"What the heck! I'm really confused now!" I whispered as quiet as possible..

_*How did I get into this?*_

*_Flashback*_

_At the guild.._

"_Gray-sama? Can Juvia sleep beside you?" Juvia said_

"_Whatever…" I turned around and looked at the floor beside me.._

"_The floors a bit c-cold, But Juvia can m-manage…" She said then light snoring was heard from the water mage…_

"_I can't sleep, Maybe a trip in the forest won't hurt" So I set off to the forest.._

_While I was walking I was thinking about the water mage's feelings…_

"_I know Juvia likes me but I don't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her..What to do.." I thought for several minutes not even noticing that it's already midnight…_

_***GRUMBLE***_

"_Man, I'm hungry! I shouldn't have missed dinner…"_

_I was now looking for anything to eat, Like a lion finding it's pray…._

_Walking around, To the left, To the right, to the front and back again until I heard…_

"_WATER!" I heard a big waterfall coming from the North east side…_

"_I could freeze some of it and eat!" I was satisfied with my plan and started to run as fast as I can, until…_

"_I can see the moon's reflection in the river and If I look closely I could see a shiny thing in it, but-"_

_I heard someone talking…. _

_*Oh shit!*_

_I hid behind the bushes and looked at the person…_

_My eyes widened, The girl was…_

_*LUCY! SHE"S ALIVE?!* _

_*Flashback end…*_

_*Oh yeah!*_

_*Oh god! It can't be! I must just be hallucinating! Yeah that's right!* _

"Hello?" The girl said

*_Nope, not hallucinating!*_

I wasn't careful enough and made the bush rustle a bit…

"Hello?" She repeated but I stood still this time…

"Must just be the wind" the girl then sat back on the stone..

I watched her carefully until…

***GRUMBLE***

"Oh shit!"

I ran as fast as I can towards the guild cause I'm afraid to get discovered…But…

"Juvia was really worried Gray-sama!" Juvia then hugged me, her eyes wet with tears…

"Ju *sniff* Juvia thought you were *sniff* Kidnapped" Juvia then hugged tighter…

"Shhh, it's okay! I'm fine now, right?" I looked at the water mage and smiled..

She looked up at me and smiled too…

"Here Gray-sama, Juvia had a feeling you were hungry.." Juvia then gave me a sandwich and a glass of water…

"Thanks Juvia! Now sleep or you'll get tired easily tomorrow!" I commanded

Juvia nodded and laid back at her position on the floor..

"Goodnight.." I whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead..

*_I guess I accepted her feelings long ago…*_

…_._

…_._

…_._

_*And I'm giving my feelings away too….*_

**Gray then slept after eating his food…**

**Time passed and 'Twas now morning…**

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Ahhh! Today's a wonderful day! Time to paint Fairy tail!" I stretched my hands and got ready

After Eating, Brushing, bathing and clothing myself I went off…

I had long brown leather boots, A green vest and inside I have a Long-sleeved orange shirt and some long orange pants and finishes with a leather utility belt and some leather gloves…

" Wow! Fairy tail is sooooo HUGE! No wonder they said they're gonna help me!" I then knocked on the huge door…

A jet black haired man opened the door and everyone gasped…

"LUCY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo, Here it is! Chapter four of amnesia! Pls. review! Thanks!~

Chapter four- Remembering….Nothing...

Natsu's P.O.V.

I stood there, wanting to move…wanting to be close to the one I've lost… But I didn't..

I just stood there, bowing my head, waiting for her to say something…but I didn't hear her voice…

Instead I heard Erza's voice..

"Lucy! We missed you!" The scarlet haired monster said

"LUCY!" Everyone gathered around Lucy and hugged her…

"Who are you talking to? I'm not Lucy! I'm Kira!" Lucy said

Everyone gasped but not me, I still stood there watching the whole scene..

"I'm just here to paint the guild!" The so called Kira said…

"Oh! So you're the painter!" The Icicle said somewhat sounding a bit sarcastic..

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to your master…" Kira said then everyone nodded…

When the girl went into the master's office the guild went back to our original selves…

All except for me…

"Her scents just the same as Lucy's scent…"

"Her eyes as brown as Lucy's…"

"Her long blonde hair is just like Lucy's.."

"But her memories….That I don't know of…"

"Natsu, what are you saying?" My feline friend asked…

"There's only one way to find out…" When Kira exited the office I hugged her as gentle and tight as possible…

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza said

Kira's eyes turned Gray as I looked at her…

She then fainted….

"Look what you've done!" Gray said

They lifted Kira up and shook her..

Kira's P.O.V.

*_What the heck is this man doing?!* _

A pink haired man hugged me tightly but gently at the same time..

"Natsu, what are you doing?" A scarlet haired girl said..

_*Natsu?!* _My eyes could only see the color gray now…

_*Natsu…*_

His name repeated in my head…

*_NATSU!*_

Soon everything went black…..

..

..

..

I woke up in a room full of darkness….

"Hello?" I said, looking for any sign of human life….

"Friends, Family, Happiness…..All doesn't matter anymore…" A girl's voice said

"Hello?" I yelled…

"LUCY!" Another voice said this time a male's voice..

" You bastard!" The male voice yelled..

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" I yelled

Suddenly a Pink haired boy's smile appeared ..

"Without you…Lucy…" The boy said…

"AHH! Huh? Everything is just a….dream?" I looked around at the empty room..

"Where the heck am I?" I looked around once more…

The room was white…

Not a single person spotted…

"She's awake!"

Le me trolling! Sorry for the shortness!

Kish-kagami09 logging out~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! It's just that teachers are giving a LOT of work...so yeah! with out further interruptions! XD I present! Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Start again..

Kira's P.O.V.

"Lu-chan!" A girl tackled me..

"Who...are...you?" I hardly said for the girl was slightly choking me..

"Oh yeah...I'm Levy Mcgarden! I was one of your friends..." She said

"Quickly! we mustn't waste an time!" The scarlet haired girl said

"So Kira...I'd like to introduce myself! I'm Erza Scarlet also known as Titania!" She announced

"And this is Gray Fulbuster!" She introduced the jet black haired man

"And this is Mirajane Strauss!" She continued introducing everyone in the guild..

Three hours later..

"And this is Master Makarov! The most bravest master!" She finished...

"Uh-huh...I'll uh try to remember..." I said

"Lu- I mean Kira, your not just a human your a ma- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed

"What the heck is wrong with Erza AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray screamed next

soon everyone screamed and grasped their head, do they have a headache?

Normal P.O.V.

_"No one shall tell her about her past! Tell anything and she'll explode!" _A voice said

Everyone heard and passed away but it's strange that it had no effect on Lucy...

"What the? Hmmm they must be sleepy, I'll just leave them..." Lucy said then walked away...

_*Lucy! Don't leave me!* _Natsu was dreaming again...

_*No one can break the curse! No one! MUAHAHAHHAHA* _ The voice vanished after that

The old woman (Aya)'s P.O.V.

"No one shall tell her...No one shall tell her...No one shall tell her..." My husband Yuu said...

"Yuu? What's wrong?" I asked

"NO ONE CAN BREAK THE CURSE! NO ONE! MUAHAHHAHA" Yuu screamed then he fainted..

"Oh Yuu, The curse is getting you again isn't it?" I held my husband

"I just hope Dear Lucy will be able to finish all of this..." I said then snuggled my husband...

Kira's P.O.V.

"I feel like someone's following me..." I looked around but no one was there..

"Weird..." I shrugged it off then started walking faster..

"I need to get back as fast as I can!" I declared then ran ahead but...

"AHH!" I yelled

"Stupid rock! making me trip..." I cursed the rock silently..

"Hello Lucy!~" A little voice said

I turned around...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!-"

* * *

Ha! Ha! Ha! XD Le me writing short chapters is quite annoying isn't it? XD So anyways cliffhanger! Or so i think XD OTL Le me failing too XD so Bye!

Kish-Kagami09 Logging out!~ Ja'ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys! I'm soooo caugh up in school right now so this is just a fast written chapter so enjoy!~~~~

* * *

Chapter six- Keys...

Kira's P.O.V.

"What happend to Fairy Tail?" I said

"I feel like they all had a headache on the same time!" I said

"Lucy-chan! Thank goodness your here! Give these to your mother!" A thirty-five year old woman handed me medicine

"It's for your father! he's going crazy again! Well see ya' Deary!~" The old woman then waved goodbye

"Thanks Mrs. Lovi!" I thanked the woman and ran as fast as I can

After a few minutes of running... .

"*Sigh* Finally home! MOM!" I yelled

"Yes Kira?" she replied

"Here's the medicine Mrs. Lovi gave me!" I gave her the medicine

"Thank you dear! uh could you please go out for a few minutes and get some of the herbs near the waterfall?" She asked

"Sure!~ I'll be going now!" I went off

"Herbs, herbs, herbs.." I picked near the river, In the river, and near the waterfall...

I dropped one herb on the middle of the river and I tried to pick it back up

"The current's so gentle today..." I said

When I picked up the herb I also picked up something else..

I found keys...hmmmm...they seem soo...familiar...

"So this is what was shining in the river.." I said then went back to land where I sat on the stone I always sit on...

I was examining the set of key which seem to have zodiac signs on it..

"...Aquarius...where's Pisces?" I asked to no one in particular

I shrugged it of then stood up

" I better ask mother if she know's who owns these!" I ran back to our little home

"MOM! MOM! Do you know if a wizard dropped this in the river?" I asked

"Oh no! Not that! Lucy dear, throw that away!" Mom said

"Huh? why?" I asked

"Just do it!" She yelled

So I threw it away to the near bushes..

"Okay! It's finished! Here's the herbs mom.." I said and gave her the herbs..

"Thank you dear..." she said and walked back to our kitchen...

_*Tonight, I'm gonna go to Fairy Tail with that key...I gotta make an excuse..*_

"Oh mom, I'm going to Fairy Tail tonight 'caus were still not finished.." I yelled

"Okay Lucy! Just come back unharmed!" She replied

_*The plan is in progress!*_

"Bye mom! I'm going oh and good night!" I kissed my mother's cheek and went off

but before going to Fairy tail I hid behind the bushes and waited for them to sleep...

After six minutes of snoring...

"There...I better get to Fairy Tail now!" I grabbed the keys and ran

At Fairy Tail...

Erza's P.O.V.

"Ugh! that was painful..." I said

All Fairy Tail members were now awake and Lively..

suddenly...

The door opened with a "SMACK!"

"Guys! *huff* do you know *puff* who owns *huff* These keys?" Kira said

*GASP!*

* * *

Sorry for cliff hanger! or so I think

Kish-Kagami09 Logging out


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Kish-kagami is back! I think of making another story after this one so tune-in! I love you guys!

Chapter seven- spirits?

Erza's P.O.V.

"That's-" I said but something evil interrupted

*_Don't even think about it!*_ It said

"Hai…" I mumbled

"Lucy…I-I mean Kira… What are you doing here at this time?" I asked

"Well I found some wizard keys and thought if you knew a wizard who had keys.." She said

"Well, Were not really sure.." I scratched my head and smiled

"But Erza! You kn-" Gray was blabbering out too much so I shouldered his stomach..

"Shhh….Something evil is upon Lucy right now so we must not hesitate to lie for her sake…" I whispered

But A certain pink haired dragon slayer heard everything about Lucy…

"So…let's just leave that topic and get back to painting!" I swung my right arm left

"Sure! It's one of the other reasons why I came here…" She said

"Okay then! Now we go outside! Minna!" I shouted

I approached Natsu and whispered..

"We have to take the evil spirit who's been controlling Lucy's Memories…" Then I walked away…

Natsu's P.O.V.

"How the heck do you even do that?" I mumbled

I approached Levy and asked her if she knows how to take an evil spirit away from its host..

"Well, I don't really know but I'll check every book about it!" She replied

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" I thanked the bookworm and hugged her as tight as I can..

"Oi! Salamander! Get your own!" I heard Gajeel whisper and let go of Levy

"It's all for Lucy!" Levy said and went to the guild's newly refurnished Library

And I saw 'The Stalker' Come in with her..

I just chuckled at Gajeel and walked out..

I looked around…Every one looks happy! At least she's back with us…..

"After four long years…" I mumbled

"Huh? Natsu did you say something?" My feline friend asked

"Oh…Happy! Didn't see you there…hehehe" I laughed nervously

"Is this about Lucy?" He asked

"N-no! what do you think?!" I was acting sooooooooo obvious

"Because Lisanna heard you" He said

"I looked at Lisanna who was bearing a devilishly scary smile

"Yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll iiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkeeee eee hhhhhhheeeeeeeerrrrrr!" Lisanna and Happy said

"W-what the heck guys?" I blushed

"Admit it!" Happy said

"Fine….I like Lucy.." I mumbled the last part

"What? I can hear you?" Lisanna said

"Oh! Whatever guys! C'mon let's get busy!" I said and grabbed a paint bucket and a paint brush

"Hehehe" Lisanna and happy laughed

A few moments of painting later….

"Done! Now I can sleep!" I said as I looked at everyone who was laying on the ground…snoring loudly…

Then I looked at Lucy who was sleeping at the cutest way..

"Aww~ Kawaii~~~" I said

The sun rose at that very same moment…

"And now I need to rest the whole day.." so I wrote on the dirt and went home…

Happy's P.O.V.

The sun rose up, as bright as ever…

"Morning….Natsu…." I looked around but no Natsu

"Natsu?" I rubbed my eyes

"what's this?" I looked at the written note on the ground..

It said….

Dearest Happy,

I've finished painting the guild…I'm going home to rest for the whole day…

Tell everyone not to stick on the walls or their clothes will get stained…Be careful and Leave Lucy ALONE...by alone I mean don't harm her…

With Love,

Natsu Dragneel~

I better erase this before anyone else sees this…

"Too late!" Lisanna said

"AH! Lisanna! You scared me!" I said

"Sorry! Well…Erase that!" She reminded

"Oh yeah!" I slowly erased everything

"I hope Natsu and Lucy will Live happily ever after…" I said then flew Inside the guild with Lisanna…

Yeah! Finished! BTW new story coming up soon!

Kish-Kagami09 logging out!~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey bro's and bra's XD How's it going? Kish here! Le chapter is below…

Chapter 8-Plans..

Natsu's P.O.V.

"hm,hm,hm,hm, hm Lucy.." I was humming while walking towards Mine and happy's home…

"I feel like I'm gonna faint.." I said

"Lalalalala burned trees everywhere lalalala…la?" I looked at the burned trees from every side of the path..

"A lot has changed…" I continued to walk towards our home…

"Wait…why are the trees burned but our house isn't?" I looked at the house closer

"Not even a scratch…." I whispered

"I'm sure that the explosion Lucy caused ruined everything in Fiore?" I started thinking deeply

One of my arms held my chin and the other supported it…

"Hmmmmm" I hummed

Then a sudden realization hit me…

"I think that…" I paused then ran towards the Sakura trees

"hah hah hah *sigh*" I looked around…huffing…puffing

Every single Sakura tree burnt into ashes but the biggest one remained….

"This means….Lucy's memories…." I laid on the grass before making myself clear..

"Lucy didn't destroy her dearest memories….she saved us and paid with her whole life…"

I closed my eyes for a minute and opened it again

I soon saw a blonde haired man in front of me….

"Huh? Lucy's dad? Your Dude Heartfilia,right?" I looked at the spirit with curious eyes

"Actually, I'm **Jude** Heartfilia Nasty…"He said

"OI! It's **Natsu**!" I corrected

"Anyways, My daughter was right about you _**Natsu**_, All you have too do is treat her right and maybe she'll-" He mumbled something after that but I didn't quite hear

"__In Love_" _was the only words I heard

"Huh? Did you say something?" I said

"I said she'll be by your side!" He redirected

"O…..K…." I said

"Now let's stop with this blahbittyblahblah and get straight to the point.." He said

"All you need to do today Dragneel is make a plan for a date or something.." He cleared out

"Uh-huh.." I nodded my head

"But first make Lucy close with you because-"

"I'm already her best friend, why would I go closer?" I intruded

"Ahem….As I JUST SAID…..because she lost your memory of friendship.." He explained

"Okay! Thanks Old man!" I thanked him

"I'll try to guide you every step Dragneel!" He yelled out then vanished into thin air..

I ran into the guild knowing a certain S-class mage who can help…

Mirajane's P.O.V.

"Mira! Mira! Could I ask you something?" Natsu ran inside shouting

"Wha- What is it Natsu?" I said surprised of this sudden movement

"How could I get Lucy to date me?" He Whispered in my ear..

My eyes started to form into big hearts and I clutched my hands together..

"Natsu! You don't know how happy I am!~~" I started to imagine different kinds of scenes where Natsu and Lucy date..

"Mira? The question?" Natsu started to wave his hand in front of my face

"Huh? –Oh right! Well try to become close to her again and just be yourself!~ It works for Juvia!" I said

"Oh okay…Thanks Mira! I owe you one!" Natsu said then ran towards Lucy..

Le writer's block is making me stop the chapter here! Thnx! Now please review or favorite me or the story if you like it! I love you guys!~~ As friends!~ XD ** FRIENDZONED! LOL JOKE!~~~**

Kish-kagami09 signing off bro's!


	9. Notice

Hi guys! This is Kish-Kagami with a question! I've been thinking a lot lately about if I should

make a new story and continue or should I finish it before making a new story? So, I need everyone's

help, By reviewing **Make it**, I shall make a new story and continue this one or **Finish**, if you guys want me

to finish this before making the new story! THNX FOR THE SUPPORT!~~~


	10. Chapter 9

Hi Guys! I'm quite busy but I managed to make the chapter bit by bit and I'm sorry for the wait OTL…

Anyways, Chapter nine!

* * *

Chapter nine- Keys..

Natsu's P.O.V.

Birds chirping, animals playing, Happy eating…..wait!

"Happy! Where did you get that fish?" I asked

"Shuvhia ghave ish to mwe" Happy said while nibbling on the fish

"Juvia gave it to you? How?" I asked

"By being a water mage" He replied

"Anyways, Lucy wanted to give you this…" Happy pointed out a basket filled with…..

"FOOD!" I screamed which caused the birds on our roof top to fly away…

"Yeah, Lucy gave it to you as a present! But you were asleep when she got here…" Happy said

"Awww…I missed her!" I pouted

"Yeah, but you can still see her! C'mon! oh wait, before you go you might want to take a shower…." He stated

"Yeah, you're right…" I said and went towards the bathroom..

Meanwhile at the guild…

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" Juvia blushed

"Huh? AHHHHHHH!" Gray searched for his clothing all around the guild

"Hihi, I wish Juvia-chan will get who she really wants in the future…" I giggled

"Lucy-chan!" A familiar voice called me

"Levy-chan!" I called back

"How are you?" I asked

"Happy as ever! You?" She asked

"Kinda happy but kinda sad at the same time…" I replied

"Why?" She asked

"Because of my parents…" I said

"What happened?" She asked

"They wanted me to discard of the keys because it was evil..but I don't know why…"I said

"Well, If you let me look at your keys I think I will be able to know.." She said

"Really? Thanks Levy-chan!" I hugged her and she hugged me back

"Hey I found an interesting book at the library!" She said

"What is it about?" I asked

"Different Keys and locations!" She said

"LEAD ME TO THE LIBRARY!" I said then we walked into the library of Fairy Tail

Meanwhile with Natsu and happy..

"We're walking, we're walking, we're walking, walking, walking!"

Now back at the guild…

Mira's P.O.V.

"Now I've got two desperate guildees to handle with their love life…" I sighed

"It's worth it! For Natsu and poor Juvia!" I said

Natsu's P.O.V.

I kicked the door of our guild open and went straight towards Mira

"Mira! Is Lucy here?" I asked

"She's in the library with Levy!" She said

"Thanks! Happy! I'll be at the library!" I exclaimed

"Aye sir!" He then flew off

"Alright….friends…friends…friends…" I said as I set off towards the library

Levy's P.O.V.

"Here's Aquarius! You used to use her and she gets angry with you!" I said

"Wow! So I really did have magic!" Lucy exclaimed

I watched her get all happy with these books when suddenly her keys glowed..

"Hmmm.." I started to examine the keys…

Suddenly…

"AH!" I screamed as the keys explode…

"Levy-chan!" Lucy looked terrified as blood came out of me…

I coughed blood out

"Those keys…Explode?!" I said

"I'll go get help!" Lucy said then left

"_No one shall make her remember! Anyone who makes her remember shall PAY!" A_A voice said in my head

Suddenly my head started to hurt and I grasped it..

After a while the library doors opened and it seemed to be Natsu..

"Natsu!" I mumbled

"Hmmm? WHAT?!" He exclaimed

"Levy! Who did this to you?!" He asked wide eyed

"Actually, IT'S Lucy's Keys…" I tried to sound okay

"WHAT?! BUT HOW?!" He asked

"It *cough* Exploded…" I stated

"Levy-chan! I got Mira-san!" Lucy said

"Let's get her to the infirmary.." Natsu said

Natsu lifted me up and we went back to the guild..

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Levy-chan.." Lucy mumbled in the infirmary…

"Lucy…" I whispered

She stood up from her seat and walked towards me…

"Thanks for carrying her Natsu…" She said and smiled a sad smile..

"No problem..She's family after all…" I said

"Mm" She nodded

"So…are you hungry?" I changed the topic

"Kind of.." She replied

"Want to eat? I know a great restaurant! My treat!" I said

"Really? Thanks!" She said

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later…

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" Lucy said

"I know right?!" I said

"Yeah! Anyways Natsu..Can I ask you something?" Lucy said

"What is it?" I asked

"Was my real parents loving and caring?" She asked

"Uh…I think so…" I said as I scratched my head

*_I don't want to hurt her feelings…*_

"Oh okay!" she smiled at me

"You've got something on your cheek.." I said

"Really?" She asked

"Here! Let me get it for you!" I said then I grabbed a napkin and wiped it of her face..

"Thanks.." She blushed

I blushed as well

"So we're friends?" I asked but she giggled

"What?" I asked

"Hehe, We've been friends from the beginning silly!" She replied

"Oh!" I said

We finished our meal and I paid

When we got to her house…

"Thanks for everything Natsu!" She thanked

"And thanks for getting her back home safely dear!" Her foster mother said

"No problem Ms. Yamaguchi!" I said and left them

"Lucy's doing fine Mr. Heartfilia.." I mumbled and smiled

"Goodnight…My Lucy~…." I whispered to thin air…

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a while! peace!~

Kish-Kagami09 logging off


	11. Notice 2 SORRY

Sorry that I haven't been updating much OTL it's just that's school's been busy with reports and all that so I'm sorry I hope you guys don't rage quit on me! THANKS FOR READING!


	12. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm back! After a very looooooooooooooooonnnnnnnngg gggggggg time….Sorry I haven't been so active.. OTL Anyways! Chapter ten!

Chapter Ten-

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Good morning dear!~" Mother greeted

"Morning! Where's dad?" I asked

"He went to work early, He said his boss will give him his pay today!" She replied

"Really? Great!" I happily said

"Oh mom! I forgot! I'm going to the hospital today!" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Levy-chan got hurt yesterday afternoon.." I said

"Really? What happened?" She asked

"Oh you know, guild fights sometimes drag in some people that want peace.." I replied

"Oh okay! Bathe first! I've prepared a bath for you.." She said and I nodded

After that…

"Bye mom!" I waved and she waved back

I walked towards the hospital…

When I got there I saw Gajeel holding flowers for Levy-chan!

"Awwwww~ You do have a crush on Levy-chan~" I teased

"S-Shut up bunny girl!" He said

I giggled..

"Well Gajeel if you ever need help on Levy-chan I'm always here!~" I said then walked away….

Leaving Gajeel flustered of course…

Time flew by at the hospital…

"Ah! What a day! Gajeel's Really pissed off now!" I giggled

I was walking back to my house when I saw someone familiar…

"Luce! Hey Lucy!"He said

"Huh? Oh hello Natsu!" I greeted

"I wanted to ask something …." Natsu said

"What is it?" I asked

"Will you…" He said

"Will I what?" I asked

"Come with me…" He continued

"Huh?" I was getting curios

"TO A MISSION WITH HAPPY?!" He asked

"Oh, Okay!" I responded without even thinking

_*I thought it was something else…Mirajane is getting to me…*_

"Great! Meet us at the train station tomorrow at 1:00 p.m!" He said then started walking away..

"But wait! I don't have any magic!" I yelled

"Hmm? Oh don't worry! This Mission doesn't need any magic!" He yelled

"Oh okay!" I replied

I started heading back and soon got home…

_*I wonder what kind of mission Natsu has planned?*_ I thought

"Kira dear..Is everything okay?" Mother asked

"Nothing at all! Why would you think about it?" I asked nervously

"Well, You haven't touched your food yet.." She reminded

"Oh yeah! Sorry.." I said and started eating the food

With every bite I felt more and more curious about that mission and when I reached the last bite…

Everything went dark…

Natsu's P.O.V.

"YES! So far my plan is working!" I screamed at the sky

"Finally! After all the years I've waited!" I said

I was running around my house like an idiot…

"haha! This is going to be great!~" I stopped running and sat down my couch

"I'd better sleep,*yawn* I don't want to oversleep…" I laid down and closed my eyes…

"Goodnight…" I whispered and fell asleep….

The next morning….

Lucy's P.O.V.

"huh? Stuck in this dark place again…" I muttered

"_Though you're not alone, dear….." _A strange and cold voice said I think it belonged to a male…

"W-who are y-you?" I asked

"_Who am I? I was once the greatest one alive! Everybody respected me! Until that day…" _he replied

"What day?" I asked

"_The day I was betrayed by my trusted brother…..Jude…" _ He said

"What was he like?" I asked not knowing anything about him..

"_He was a nice guy until he was blinded by money and soon became cold…Even to his own daughter…"_He told me

"Really?" I was surprised

"_And you know what…Jude….." _He paused

"What?!" I screamed curiously

"_Jude…." _ He repeated

"Tell me!" I screamed

"_Is your father….." _

"Wha-"

"_He gave us a spell to forget everything…Everyone…and ruled for himself….He even killed your mother! Just for the throne…." _He explained

I was wide-eyed…Terrified…and felt hatred for Jude…

"_Come Lucy, Take my hand and join me… Let us take revenge…."_ A hand formed out of the darkness…

I can't control myself…I don't want to take his hand…but…

I touched it….

A glow of different colors came…

I was walking and I didn't even know what I did…..

Natsu's P.O.V.

"It's 12:00 Time to go to the guild!" I said waking up and doing my daily exercises and walked to the guild…

Meanwhile at the guild…

*CRASH*

*BAM*

*RIP*  
People heard strange noises from the guild only after a certain blonde came in..

They thought it was just a normal riot in Fairy tail….

…but….

….

….

…

…

They were all wrong…

*Crunch*

*Thug*

The guild was soon quiet…

Soon footsteps were heard….and the door opened

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Happy slept in the guild yesterday…Forgot to take him home with me.." I said

I opened the door and saw…

The guild destroyed…..everyone fainted except for a certain blonde

She turned around and looked at me with Cold eyes and no emotion but soon she fainted as well…

"Lucy did this.." I was wide-eyed

I didn't want to believe it but she did…

She had her keys…It must have something to do with it…

I knelt there looking at everyone….

"Natsu!" Happy hugged me

"Happy.." I petted his head

"Lucy, she was crazy! She walked into the guild in her pajamas!" Happy said

"No time for shenanigans Happy! What did Lucy do here?"

"She-"

To be continued…

And I'm lazy I know And I hate it but I suddenly got writer's block again sorry for not posting this is me logging off!~

BYE!~~


End file.
